tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconic Aspect feat tree
The following is an expansion and improvement to the Draconic Aspect feat line. Draconic Aspect You possess some of the qualities of your dragon ancestors. Prerequisites: 'Kobold '''Benefit: '''Your scales change in quality and colour to mimic those of either a chromatic or metallic dragon. You may choose one of the following dragon types: black(acid), blue(electricity), green(acid), red(fire), white(cold), gold(fire), silver(cold), bronze(electricity) or brass(fire). Your scales take on the colour of that dragon, and you fain resistance 5 to the dragon;s corresponding energy type. '''Special: '''If you have the dragon-scaled racial trait, your scale colour does not change and you gain a +1 natural armour bonus instead. Draconic Glide ''You posess draconic defenses and wings that allow you to glide. 'Prerequisites: '''Draconic Aspect, Kobold '''Benefit: '''You gain a +2 bonus against sleep and paralysis effects. You grow a pair of wings that you can use to fall and glife at a safe pace. You can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely you may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for evey foot you fall, up to a maximum of 30 feet laterally per round. '''Special: '''If you have the gliding wings racial trait, you don't need to make a Fly check to glide, and you may glide up to maximum of 40 feet per round. Draconic Breath ''You possess draconic defenses and a draconic breath weapon. 'Prerequisites: '''Draconic Asect, Kobold '''Benefit: '''You gain a +2 bonus against sleep and paralysis effects. You gain a breath weapon that is determined by your scale colouration by either the Draconic Aspect feat or the dragon-scaled racial trait. Using your breath weapon is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, You can use your breath weapon once per day. Depending on your breath weapon, creatures within its area must take either a Reflex or a Constitution saving throw (DC 10 + your character level + your Constitution modifier). A successful Reflex check halves the damage taken, a successful Constitution check reduces the penalty to being staggered for one round. *''Black (Su): You breathe a 30-foot line of acid that deals 2d6 points of acid damage and incurs a Reflex check. *''Blue' (Su): You breathe a 30-foot line of electricity that deals 2d6 points of electricity damage and incurs a Reflex check.' *''Green'' (Su): You breathe a 15-foot cone of acid that deals 2d6 points of acid damage and incurs a Reflex check.' *''Red'' (Su): You breathe a 15-foot cone of fire that deals 2d6 points of fire damage and incurs a Reflex check.' *''White'' (Su): You breathe a 15-foot cone of cold that deals 2d6 points of cold damage and incurs a Reflex check.' *''Gold'' (Su): You breathe a 15-foot cone of gas that Fatigues creatures who fail a Constitution check for 1d3 rounds.' *''Silver'' (Su): You breathe a 15-foot cone of mist that Stuns creatures who fail a Constitution check for one round.' *''Bronze'' (Su): You breathe a 30-foot line of dust that Frightens creatures who fail a Constition check for one round.' *''Brass'' (Su): You breathe a 30-foot line of haze that Staggers creatures who fail a Constitution check for 1d3 rounds .' '''Special: '''kobold sorceres with either the Draconic or Kobold bloodline can use their Charisma modifier instead of their Constitution to determine the DC of this breath weapon. Draconic Paragon ''You can shrug off sleep and paralysis effects as well as any dragon, and your draconic aspects improve. 'Prerequisites: '''Draconic Aspect, Draconic Breath, Draconic Glide, character level 10th, Kobold '''Benefit: '''You gain an additional +2 bonus against sleep and paralysis effects (for a total of +6). Your wings from the Draconic Glide feat grow stronger, granting you a fly speed of 30ft (average maneuverability). You can use your breath weapon twice per dar or expend both uses to double the area of effect, increasing it to either a 60-foot line or a 30-foot cone. Your breath weapon also improves in effect. In the cases of balck, blue, green, red and white colouration, your breath weapons damage improves to 4d6. In the cases of gold, silver, bronze and copper, the effects are replaced by the following: *''Gold: Your breath weapon Exhausts creatures who fail a Constitution check for 1d3 rounds and Fatigues enemies who succeed for 1d3 rounds. *''Silver'': Your breath weapon Paralyses creatures who fail a Constitution check for one round and Stuns enemies who succeed for one round. *''Bronze'': Your breath weapon causes creatures who fail a Constitution check to Cower 1d3 rounds and Frightens enemies who succeed for 1d3 rounds. *''Brass'': Your breath weapon Staggers creatures who fail a Constitution check for 1d6 rounds and Staggers enemies who succeed for 1d3 rounds. Category:Homerules Category:Dragons